mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba Miyuki
__FORCETOC__ Shiba Miyuki (司波 深雪) is one of the main characters of the light novel series "The Irregular in Magic High School". Prior to the first chapter, she topped the entrance exam for First High School and is introduced as the Freshman Representative. The spin-off manga, "Mahouka Koukou no Yuutousei", has Miyuki as the main protagonist, depicting her point-of-view in a timeline parallel to when the original manga started. Appearance and Personality In contrast to her brother, Tatsuya, who has a considerably ordinary appearance, Miyuki is described as a lovely, beautiful girl who captivates whoever sets their eyes on her. Her arms and legs are slim, slender without looking unhealthy. It was mentioned that the number of perfectly symmetrical features in Miyuki was overwhelming. Because of her openness, innocence and modesty, coupled with her lovely, beautiful appearance, Miyuki is popular not just among male freshmen students of their school, but also among females and upperclassmen. Her speech and movement patterns are completely different from Tatsuya's, something their deceased mother should be given credit for. Miyuki is extremely sensitive when it comes to her brother's whereabouts. She strongly dislikes the fact that people do not see her brother's real worth and say it occassionally, but was brushed off as a biased judgment in the earlier parts of the light novel's first volume. In place of her brother, it was Miyuki who gets angry whenever people look down on Tatsuya. And gets irked or jealous several times when Tatsuya either pay more attention (superficially) on other girls than her, or when girls surround themselves with Tatsuya, with Miyuki thinking they have ulterior motives. Background Miyuki is the daughter of Shiba Tatsurou and the late Shiba Miya, and is eleven years younger than her only brother Tatsuya. At the present timeline, it was mentioned that the siblings live alone. Yotsuba Main Articles: Yotsuba | Reminiscence Chapter : Miyuki is a direct descendant of the Yotsuba Family and was born with superior magical abilities. Due to this, she grew up a pampered child and was raised in a manner befitting one of the candidates to succeed the family's Head position sometime in the future. Unlike her brother, who was technically demoted from an heir to being a mere servant, Miyuki enjoyed privileges a Yotsuba deserves. : In the Volume 8 of the light novel series, it is stated how unequally she and Tatsuya were treated by their family and relatives. The Reminiscence Chapter also showed how vastly different Miyuki's opinions and actions towards her brother were three years before the current timeline. Defense Battle in Okinawa (2092) Main Article: Battle in Okinawa 2092 : This area is unedited and unverified, and was taken from the Web Arc 4. This will be fixed when the proper English Translations of the light novel version provided by Baka-Tsuki is out. : When the Great Asian Alliance attacked Okinawa three years before the current timeline, Miyuki — along with her mother Miya, and her mother's guardian, Honami, they were supposed to take refuge in the army's shelter but were shot by one of the soldiers escorting them after a few conflicts. : Almost dying, Miyuki was saved by Tatsuya who used his innate ability Regrowth for the first time. Abilities Physical Abilties : Miyuki also received martial arts training from Kokonoe Yakumo, so it is stated that her frail frame belied her superb physical status. Magical Abilities : Miyuki excels in Speed and Freezing Magics. Unlike her brother, there is absolutely no delay in her magic invocations. It was noted that she can wield a few Rank A magics at will. Currently, the limit of the number of targets that she can snipe by magic at the same time is 16. Oscillation-Type Magic Achievements Nine-Schools Competition Icicle Destruction Mirage Bat Notes Category:Characters